


Golden

by emeraldsapphic



Series: Esme's Gandrew Week [5]
Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, conceptual, it will all make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: "Everything is so ethereal."Gandrew Week Day Five: Golden
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Esme's Gandrew Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729960
Comments: 20
Kudos: 19
Collections: Gandrew Week 2020





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> i won't keep you for long, but i have a few requests before you read!
> 
> 1) _if you can_ please read this listening to **'the end of all things'** by panic! at the disco, that's how it was meant to be read
> 
> 2) read slowly, don't skip words, none of them. words have a meaning, each and every one of them has a purpose, just like all of you!
> 
> also, i would love to hear feedback on this one, i was so scared to post this, if you give the bottom note a read, you'll know why, haha!
> 
> enough of me, i will leave you to it now  
> enjoy! :)

I feel his eyes on me.  
My world is staring back at me.

_Blue._

I see kids running happily, their pants stained.

_Green._

I see the fountain attracting teenagers with soaking clothes and mascara running down their cheeks.

_Grey._

Everything is so overwhelming.  
I want to cry.  
Everyone is so happy, everything is so beautiful.

I'm crying.  
Happy tears are running down my cheeks as he realizes what is happening.

I feel _blue_ on me.  
Worry, pain, confusion.

I smile.  
"I'm so grateful for- everything. I am-"  
I sob.

I smell a particular scent I'm very familiar with.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He is resting his head on my shoulder, the smell, his scent is intoxicating me.

I can't breathe.  
I'm alive.

Everything is so ethereal.

I see water stains on his shirt.  
I meet the _blue_ again.

I lose contact.

I feel a pair of lips on my collar bone.

_Pink._

"I'm in love with you."

"I know."

"Don't leave me."

"Never."

_Golden._

**Author's Note:**

> a little backstory to this, if you want to know a bit more about me!
> 
> this was written on january 16th, 2017
> 
> i remember quite bitterly that time, but the other day i read liv's (plantyourtreeswithme - go read her fics right now if you haven't!!) day one of gandrew week, and it brought me back.
> 
> it reminded me of the existence of this _thing_ i wrote back then and it just made sense to post, it fit gandrew and the theme perfectly, and it also made sense because i am proud of how far i've become, how i survived that year, the hardest of my life, and now, 3 years later i can proudly say i am alive, i am well and a far better writer (but this is still good!)
> 
> oh, and one last thing, make sure your friends are okay! i love you all. if you ever need to talk about anything, my dms are open @emeraldwatts on both twitter and tumblr or @emeraldsapphic on twitter
> 
> you are valid, you are strong, and you matter, just like each word does!


End file.
